Problem: Michael did 81 jumping jacks around noon. Ishaan did 26 jumping jacks in the morning. How many fewer jumping jacks did Ishaan do than Michael?
Find the difference between Michael's jumping jacks and Ishaan's jumping jacks. The difference is $81 - 26$ jumping jacks. $81 - 26 = 55$.